


The Kept boy FanArt

by The_Ghoul



Series: AO3 Works Related FanArt [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghoul/pseuds/The_Ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cause Aramis is  cheeky show-off and even though he doesn't really know it yet, he's totally enjoying Athos' fantasy... </p>
<p>A drawing inspired by a scene from an amazing fic The Kept boy by TazzyJan... Can't get it out of my head...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kept boy FanArt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kept Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726126) by [TazzyJan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan). 



“Whatever you think would look best on him,” Athos said. “I trust your judgment. I do want to accentuate his physique, though.”

 


End file.
